


Reap What You Sow

by ToAStranger



Series: Giving Myself to You (Prompt Fills) [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Pack Cuties, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reap What You Sow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill: 
> 
> Anonymous said: Stiles is a spitball sniper. Give him a straw and tissue paper and he'll rain down a soggy hell onto anyone passing by. The Pack is tired of it; and shit gets real when he starts aiming for Derek. (No real pairing needed, just good pack times)

"You did  _not_ ,” Derek’s jaw flexes, wiping away the spitball that Stiles had just shot at the back of his head with a look that crossed between a snarl and a grimace. 

"I thought you would dodge it," Stiles huffs out a sound like he’s muffling a laugh. 

Derek turns on him, expression dark, and Stiles starts backing up towards the door.  The teen swallows thickly, holding up his hands placatingly, giving Derek a wavering smile.  Derek advances in slow strides, looking terribly intimidating. 

"Um… Scott?" 

"Don’t look at me, you deserve it after today, dude." 

Peter doesn’t bother hiding his amusement as he opens the door.  ”I would suggest running, Stiles.” 

Realizing that no one planned on coming to his defense, Stiles yelps softly and turns tail before taking off.  Derek is quick behind him.  The rest of the Pack laughs, and Isaac actually ends up in tears because of it. 


End file.
